Stiles likes One Direction, damnit! Don't judge
by crazywritinggirl96
Summary: It's not like Stiles loves One Direction, it's just he finds their music catchy dammit. Don't judge him. A series of one shots. I dunno just funny crap I guess. *shrugs* any way I tried to make 'em funny.
1. Best Song Ever

So this thought came to me listening to 1D and Teen Wolf just happened to pop up on my computer. Any way, I hope this makes you readers smile.

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF NOR ONE DIRECTION..sadly. *sighs.* NOR DO I OWN PITBULL...*sighs again* LARRY SHIPPER RIGHT HERE!**

"Said her name was Georgia Rose, WOW, and her daddy was a dentist!" Stiles sings at the top of his lungs, in the empty kitchen as he does the dishes. "Said I had a dirty mouth, I got a dirty mouth, but she kissed me like she meant it!"

What he does not know is a very disturbed, yet amused Derek leers in the door way and watches. He fights the urge to take out his phone and record the ridiculous teen.

Stiles completely forget about the dishes and throws the pot he has been scrubbing for the last two songs into the sink, ignoring the suds that fly all over, and throws his hands in to the air.

"And we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line! Now I can't remember how it goes, but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever! I think it went oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah ye-ahh!" Stiles scream out as he stops in mid spin of a circle to notice the smiling alpha, who has his phone out and pointed at Stiles.

"I didn't know you liked One Direction?" Derek asks as he shoves his phone in his leather jackets pocket.

"I don't." Stiles lies as he takes out his head phones. The song barely audible through the speakers.

"Uh-huh. What ever you say." Derek rolls his eyes as he turns to head for the front door. "Once your done, being a thirteen year old teenaged girl, we have a pack meeting in ten." Derek says with a chuckle.

"Your just jealous I can dance better than you!" Stiles just shoots back lamely. "And I don't like One Direction! Their songs are just catchy, damnit!" He tries to save his dignity. But nope sadly Derek just walked put with thirty-five seconds of that on his phone.

Stiles can hear the snort as Derek opens the to leave before he calls out, "That to your poster you have hidden in your room!" And with that the alpha leaves with full on laughter.

"Damn it, Lydia! You promised!" He shouts out to the empty house.

**I tried. I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible writer but it does not stop me, sorry. I need help! *curls in ball* *rocks in corner***

**Any way, please R&R! There will be more to come sooner or later. **


	2. One Way Or Another

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION NOR TEEN WOLF...damnit. :/**

Running through the forest _sucks_. Stiles thinks to himself as he runs in odd directions. Specially when your being the packs hunting practice target thingy. Whatever the hell Derek calls it.

As he runs in odd directions, trying to confuse Scott. After a few zigs and zags...and trips, Stiles decides to dive behind a tree and rest for a second. He tries to calm his breath, and mile a minute heart. A few deep breathes, he finally calms his heart and makes no sound. He faintly hears the sound of Scott's footsteps, but that's it. _Huh, must have hidden well_. Stiles thinks to himself.

A good ten minutes later of boredom, Stiles decides to pull his iPod out and put his head phones in. Searching through his playlist, he finds the best song that fits this situation.

'One way or another I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you.' Smiling, the teen nods his head to the beat. 'One way or another I'm gonna see you. I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you.'

Oh no. Stiles panics as he feels it rising up his chest. Frantically he scrambles for his iPod to change the song before, it can escape his lips and give himself away. But sadly his long fingers turn _up _the song. Oh god no, here it comes.

It escapes his lips. The small giggle, manly might he add, escapes with out permission. And now it turns into full on laughter. He cursed mind decide to make him imagine Scott singing the song as he hunts for his best friend. It should not be that funny, but apparently it was.

'I will drive past your house. And if the lights are all down. I'll see who's around.'

Now Stiles is on the cold forest in full on hysteria. Clutching his stomach, tears streaming out of his eyes, and down his cheeks. The thought of Scott driving past his house, head out the window, toung hanging out, floods his mind.

"Uh, found you?" Stiles hears from above him. looking up he sees a very confused Scott staring down at him.

"Oh thank god. Now I can stop hiding, and go pee." The teen stands and makes a awkward run as he tries not to pee himself, still laughing, to Derek's house thats...some where near. If not near enough, that tree over there could use some watering.

"Stiles?! You forgot your iPod!" Scott yells out as he bends down to grab it. Scott snorts at the screen. "One Direction, really Stiles?" He thinks to himself as he tucks it into his pocket, and jogs after his friend.

**SORRY THIS ONE SUCKED, I MADE MYSELF CHUCKLE IN THOUGHT OF SCOTT HANGING OUT THE WINDOW. JUST SAYING, ANY WAY, PLEASE R&R. LATER LOVELIES! :* **


	3. Gotta Be You

**Just Stiles being a good best friend for Scott. And yes I know I skipped around in the song, bite me lol. just kidding, i ain't that mean...or am I? **

**I do not own teen wolf nor one direction. **

**"**Stiles?! Scotts here. He's coming up." The Sheriff yells up the stares, to his son.

" 'Aight.**" **Stiles yells down. He hears his friends heavy footsteps thumping up the stares. Marking the page in his text book, he throws it to the side, it lands with a _thwunk. _"What's up, Scott, buddy old pal?" Stiles asks as he hears the door open. He spins in his chair to face his best friend. He is greeted with Scott's kicked puppy dog look. "Yikes, bro what's wrong?" He asks.

Scott just groans and face plants in Stiles bed. Sighing, Stiles leans back in his chair, he knows the drill, he waits a good thirty seconds before Scott finally breaks down and talks-wow. _Five seconds new record. _Stiles thinks as Scott sits up and faces him. "Allison and I got in a fight." Oh, there goes the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh man I'm sorry. You two are still together right?" He asks in hope of a yes.

"I don't know man. It was kinda bad. I said some things it did not mean. And...I just. Feel terrible. She told me to get out. And I did. I don't know what to do." A tear slips his best friends eye.

Stiles sits back and thinks for a minute. A thought comes to mind, with a Cheshire grin, Stiles stands up. "I got you bro, don't worry." Stiles ignores his best friends look of confusion as he walks over to his dresser. With a shuffle of things here and there he finds what he was looking for and even gives a 'ah, ha'.

Plugging his iPod into his speaker system he finds the right song and skips toward a little to the part he wants and hits play.

"Can we fall one more time? Stop the tape and rewind. Oh, and if you walk away. I know I'll fade. 'Cause there is nobody else. It's gotta be you. Only you. It's got to be you. Only you. Hey(Hey)." Stiles sings on the top of his lungs as he points at Scott.

Scott bites his tongue to keep from laughing, but he fails miserably. Stiles falls to his knees and grabs his friends hands, who is laughing with tears in his eyes, and tries to pull free of his friends grip, but Stiles grips his and grips his hands tighter and signs again looking right into the puppy eyes.

"I'll be here by your side. No more fears, no more crying. But if you walk away. I know I'll fade. Cause there is nobody else." Stiles bellows out.

"Jesus what the hell is dying in here?!" The Sheriff asks as he slams open the door. He takes in the sight, before him. A boy-band blaring, Stiles on his knees singing, a Scott in tears of laughter, both holding hands. "Nope. Nope. Not going to ask. I don't wanna know." the Sheriff says as he shakes his head in the door way. He turns to leave but is stopped by Scott.

"Stiles is just being a good friend." Scott gasps out between laughing.

"When am I not?" Stiles ask as he stands up and walks over to his iPod, shutting off the song.

John just shakes his head with a smirk, and turns, leaving his son, and friend. As he walks down the stairs he hears Scott. "So when are you going to admit you like One Direction." He hears Stiles groan followed by a thunk. "Dude, what did your desk ever do to you?" John just chuckles and goes to the living room.

"I DONT LIKE ONE DIRECTION. THEIR SINGS ARE JUST CATCHY." He hears Stiles yell out.

The Sheriff just snorts in his coffee cup, picked up from his coffee table.


	4. Ideas

Hello, my lovely little followers! *twittles fingers*

I want to ask you, what 1D song shall I put next? Any requests? Please let me know! And omfg ASDHJKGJFJF Story Of My life is just beautiful! Our babies are now men! :')

:* -Natalie.


End file.
